


Gangsters Paradise

by Zamora



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (not yet at least), Active Shooter Situation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Chief of Police Wayne, Detective AU, Detective Roxanne, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mob Boss AU, Mob Boss Megamind, Officer Hal, Prostitution, Starcrossed Lovers, This is really dark, but I am going to make it multi-chap after i finish one white blank page, currently a one-shot, gangster au, right now I just wanted to get the idea out there because I cannot hold it in, there's a reason it's rated M and it's not for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamora/pseuds/Zamora
Summary: Roxanne is a Detective at the MCPD. She loves her job, keeping people safe, protecting her city, bringing criminals to justice. But as with every city, the criminal underbelly is thriving (though not in plain sight).Megamind is The Overlord. The biggest, baddest Mob Boss that Metrocity has ever known. Drugs? Check. Illegal weapons sales? Check. Murder. Check. Regardless of what you need (blow, an automatic rifle with no serial numbers, a political rival or coworker out of the picture) you go to him. He's got his foot in so many doors and dirt on so many people that he practically runs the city.When an attempted hit goes wrong, Megamind and Roxanne find themselves suddenly thrown into each others presence (again).Will they end up being each other's destruction? Or will they be able to put their differences behind themselves long enough to stop someonefar worsethan The Overlord from taking control of their city?





	Gangsters Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Kid/gifts), [mushi6618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this fic to Elf_Kid and mushi6618! I got the idea for this fic from a Tumblr post that Elf_Kid posted, and this never would have existed if it wasn't for that post. And I have to credit mushi6618 for their fic A True Villain that featured a darker version of Megamind that really helped me create this absolutely fucked up mob boss version of him.
> 
> As the tags say, there are graphic depictions of violence, if that's a problem for you, then you should probably click on a different fic. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Pain. It was the first thing that registered in Roxanne’s mind as she came to. The throbbing that radiated from the back of her head, the stiffness in her back, the feeling of something cutting into the thin skin of her wrists. She tried to blink in the light, only to realize that there was a bag over her head. The realization sent her into a panic, she went to rip it off of her head before coming to the dismal realization that she was tied up, her hands behind her back.

“She’s awake. Somebody go get the boss.” An unfamiliar male voice spoke up, and she tensed at the sound. 

She drew in a rattling breath as she tried to recall the last thing she could remember. She’d been about to make a big drug bust, one that could have bumped her from Officer to Detective. There were only a handful of Officers that could say they’d brought in some of _The Overlords_ men, and if she could set herself apart as one of the few… well, her promotion would practically be guaranteed. 

She’d caught the drug trade going down almost as soon as it started. She should have called in backup. But where was the glory in that? No. She didn’t want anyone else to have a chance to steal her glory. Besides, there were only four men, and from what she could tell, only two of them were armed. Two of The Overlords guys and two of Delic’s guys. It was a bonafide jackpot. 

She’d pulled her gun and stepped out from her cover, shouting at them to put their hands up before she shot. For a second, she thought that they wouldn’t listen, but then, hesitantly, eight hands found their way into the air. She’d pulled out her handcuffs, silently thankful for the zip-ties she kept in her cargo pocket for situations where she had to restrain or arrest more than one person. She’d warned them to keep their hands away from the handguns tucked into the waistbands of the two armed men, and then she’d stepped closer. 

That was when pain exploded across the back of her head, her vision going blindingly white for a moment before everything went dark. It didn’t take a genius to realize that she’d been jumped by someone, jumped and taken only God knew where. 

She tried to swallow down the fear crawling up the back of her throat, but it was no use.

If there was anything the officers of the MCPD knew about The Overlord and his men, it was that if you were going to strike you had to do it hard, clean, and fast. There was no room for error. Because if you did mess up, you were as good as dead.

As if the universe could read her mind, a taunting, playful voice broke the quiet. “Well, well, well.” She tensed as the sound echoed around her in the room, the sound of a few pairs of footsteps reverberating against the walls. “What do we have here?” The voice questioned a half-second before the bag on her head was suddenly ripped away.

She startled at the sudden movement, pressing back into the chair she was tied to as her breath came in ragged gasps, her eyes flicking up to meet a pair of inhumanely green ones. 

She really hadn’t known what to expect. No one had ever seen him before and lived to tell the tale. Well… no one except a four-year-old boy whose parents had been massacred while he hid in the closet, and he had only ever given anyone the description _‘blue and green monster’_. 

He wasn’t wrong. 

Whatever this thing was it clearly wasn’t human. Sure, it was humanoid, but it was a far cry from _human_. In the low light, the harsh angles of its face were exaggerated, casting shadows that only served to make it look even more alien. Its green eyes reflected the low light, making them shine almost golden from within. Its limbs were just a little too long and far too thin. Its skin was some sort of blue color, but she couldn’t make out the exact hue in the dark room. Its head several sizes too large. 

“She was trying to crash a big deal with Delic’s men. We thought about taking care of her ourselves but…” a strange male voice trailed off from behind her a second before continuing, “Well it would be a shame to let a pretty little thing like that go to waste.”

Roxanne swallowed at the implication of the words, because dear fucking Christ, she didn’t want her last moments before they inevitably killed her to be _that_.

“Pretty little thing indeed.” The creature standing in front of her purred as he reached out. Roxanne flinched away from the movement, but regardless of her attempts he caught her jaw with a needlessly rough leather gloved hand; a rumbling, inhuman chuckle escaping him (it was definitely male if the voice and the facial hair spoke for anything) as he mocked her inability to do anything to stop him. 

She let out a quiet noise of discomfort that she couldn’t quite hold in when his hand trailed down her neck and across her chest, earning herself a sharp, twisted smile. A moment later he grabbed her nameplate where it was affixed to her shirt and ripped it off, pulling her forward with the force of it and taking a chunk of the fabric it was affixed to with him. Thank God for the bulletproof vest and the undershirt she still had on beneath. 

She watched in silence as he lifted the silver name tag up to his face, his eyes roaming over it before he spoke up, “Officer Ritchi.” She clenched her teeth together at the sound of her name, watching as he let out a soft hum of mild disinterest before tossing it over his shoulder. It hit the cement behind him with a rough pinging clatter, and then the room was cast into silence again. 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” He smiled as he asked, and she tried to hold back the cold shiver that threatened to escape. She knew exactly who he was, which meant that she also knew what was going to happen to her. And if there was one thing anyone knew about Roxanne, it was that she wasn’t the type to go out begging and groveling. No. She was made of tougher stuff than that.

“The last time I checked there was only one _monster_ in Metro City.” She bit out, the tremble in her voice a dead giveaway to the fear thrumming through her veins. 

His grin grew at her retort, his voice taking on a silky undertone as he leaned down onto his haunches in front of her, staring her down at her own eye level. “I want to hear you say it, darling.” Roxanne swallowed thickly at the request. Was there even any point in humoring him? She knew how this ended, and regardless of how much she played into his hand, how much she fed his ego, there was only one outcome. “Hmm? Come on now.” He pressed, his tone playful in a sinister way that made goosebumps prick up on the back of her neck.

She swallowed thickly as the sound died in the air. A few lingering seconds passing before he lunged forward with inhuman speed, his hands finding the armrests’ of the chair she was tied to as he tipped it back precariously on its rear legs. Another small, shocked noise escaped her at the sudden movement, the sudden added feeling of helplessness that came with knowing that if he did push her over the fall could easily break one of her wrists, and his sudden proximity. “Say my name before I make you scream it.” He snarled, his voice low and dangerous, and before Roxanne knew what she was doing, a whisper was escaping her.

“You’re the Overlord.” 

“Mmm.” He let out a pleased hum at her words, righting himself and pulling her chair back with him until she was resting safely on all four legs once again. “Not just a pretty face after all.” He purred, a single finger tapping her jaw twice before he took a small step back. She watched as he lifted one of his hands, snapping his fingers a moment before a high-backed, black leather chair was sent wheeling towards him across the cement. He stopped it with his foot before gracefully taking his seat directly across from her.

“Tell me what you were doing when my men found you.” All pretenses of humor and playfulness fell away as he spoke, and Roxanne clenched her hands into fists in an attempt to keep her body too rigid to begin trembling.

“I was trying to bust a drug deal.” She answered, managing to keep her voice from shaking this time, an accomplishment that was harder than it sounded.

“Now why would you go and do something so foolish?” He questioned, and she couldn’t tell if he was mocking her with sarcasm, or if he was genuinely curious. But when it came to a mob boss with a reputation like him though, she knew it was probably the former.

“I’m a cop. It’s my job.” She bit retorted, glancing down pointedly at the silver and brass badge that was still affixed to her chest, even if it was hanging crookedly now that her name badge had been ripped off.

His expression shuttered into a mask of indifference at her answer, a low, rumbling question filling the room. “Do you remember what happened to the last cop that tried to meddle with my business?” 

Roxanne swallowed at the question because she did remember, and honestly, she doubted that she’d ever be able to forget. 

It had been her first week on the force, and one of the veteran officers made it a point to show her the recent coroners report and sternly remind her of what could happen to cops in this city. All of the man’s fingernails, toenails, and teeth had been removed; the coroner guessed with pliers, and that it had been done pre-mortem judging by the clotting. The skin on his back had been peeled away, like a skinned animal. His back muscles had been cut away from his spine, and each of his ribs had been broken in two places. One, where the coroner guessed that his ribs had been cut away from his spine with chain cutters, and another where they snapped from the pressure of being bent away from his body. 

It was needless to say that as soon as she’d managed to bear through the photos she’d run to the bathroom and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. She couldn’t remember exactly what the coroner had called it, all she knew was that it was some form of torture the Vikings had used. 

She barely even noticed it when the Overlord wheeled closer, too caught up in her memories of the deceased officer to realize how close he was until a hand was roughly fisting in her hair, pulling her head back painfully as he leaned in close to her. His lips brushing her ear as he whispered, “When I ask you a question, it would be in your best interests to answer me.”

“You killed him.” She responded in kind, the answer automatic. It seemed to appease him enough to lean back a bit and pull his hand from her hair.

“But how did I kill him?” He pressed, lifting a single eyebrow as he stared her down.

She swallowed as her mind raced to recall the name of the torture method he’d used. It took a moment, but it finally sprang to the front of her mind; “You turned him into a blood eagle.”

He nodded at her answer, seemingly appeased, at least until he spoke up, “Now what’s to stop me from doing the same to you?”

Roxanne tensed at the question, her breath stilling in her chest. She couldn’t even think of a worse way to go. A bullet would be merciful, but then again, the Overlord wasn’t known for his mercy. “Nothing.” She breathed, the word barely even escaping her throat as she held his neon green gaze, silently wondering if it would be the last thing she saw before he killed her.

“Nothing.” He agreed quietly, his eyes boring into hers as she fought to hold back tears; because God, she really wished that it would just be a bullet. 

“Do you want me to go get the pliers sir?” The male voice that had spoken up before questioned, and Roxanne somehow managed to tense further at the query. 

The Overlord gave her a lingering once over before he finally answered, “No.” Roxanne managed to let out a breath at his answer, because honestly, anything would be kinder than being turned into a fucking blood eagle. “Like you said, it would be a shame to let such a pretty little thing go to waste.” He added, his eyes flicking away from her as he addressed the man standing somewhere behind her. “ _Pliers_ would be quite wasteful.” 

His gaze flicked back over to her as soon as he finished speaking, and she stared back in horror as she engaged in some sick, twisted version of a staring contest with him. It felt like an eternity had passed before he finally stood from his chair, kicking it behind him and into the shadows as he ordered, “Untie Officer Ritchi.” 

Roxanne panicked at the order, her breath coming in short bursts that left her feeling light-headed and weak. If she was being untied then she was going to be hurt. She knew that without a doubt. A moment later, rough fingers were fumbling with the ropes binding her wrists together as a second man walked in front of her, a knife blade flicking out with a soft _snickt_.

The ropes binding her wrists fell away almost as soon as the ropes binding her feet were cut away. Before she managed to stand and attempt to make a (futile) run for it, one of the Overlord’s hands were fisting in her shirt as he roughly pulled her to her feet, holding her on the tips of her toes with alarming ease.

“You should feel incredibly lucky that you’ve caught me in a particularly merciful mood.” He offered simply, leaning in until their noses were practically brushing before he added a harsh, “Never attempt to meddle in my affairs again. If you do, I assure you, I will not be so gentle.”

Roxanne swallowed at the threat, her fear riddled and oxygen deprived mind struggling to keep up with him. “Now I want you to do something for me, Officer Ritchi.” He said softly, his voice expectant in a way that made her stomach curdle. “I want you to forget this ever happened.” The words caught her by surprise, but before she had a chance to ask him something incredibly stupid he added, “You were trying to stop a mugging, the victim got away but the mugger overpowered you. You woke up in an alley and made your way back to the station. You’re confused, disoriented, you don’t remember exactly what happened.” 

“Do you understand me?” He pressed as a few seconds of silence lapsed on.

“I… yes?”

“You don’t sound too certain of that.” He growled, pulling her closer until his nose nudged against hers, making her jerk back at the contact.

“Yes. I understand.” She breathed even though she didn’t. She didn’t understand anything that was happening right now.

“Very good, Officer Ritchi.” He praised her, his voice dropping back down into that sultry purr before he added a quiet, “You might just survive your line of business yet.” 

His next order was gruff, his eyes flicking behind her as he spoke, “Mike, restrain her.”

Roxanne tensed at the order, her hands finding his forearms as she struggled to free herself from his grip. “No! No!” She shouted, panic settling in like a noose around her throat, fear making her bones icy.

“You are wearing my patience dangerously thin.” The Overlord snarled, shaking her roughly as her hands were wrenched away from his hand before more rope was being tired around the already raw skin of her wrists. “The more you struggle, the harder you make this on yourself.” He chided as the rope wound tighter, a rough knot making her wince before he finally set her back down on her feet before roughly pushing her away.

She collided with a firm body standing behind her a second before the bag was slipped back over her head, casting her into complete darkness and total helplessness.

“Drop her off a few blocks from her car, remove her body cam before you do.” The Overlord’s voice ordered and she held her breath at the words. He couldn’t mean that. Surely this had to be some kind of cruel ploy to get her to let her guard down before they started torturing her. 

“Yes, sir.” A reply came from beside her as a meaty hand clamped down on her shoulder.

“Mike.” The Overlord’s voice held an expectant tone as he spoke, and he was immediately answered.

“Sir?”

“When I say, drop her off. I mean drop her off _alive_. Catch and release.” The words made her breath catch in her throat as she told herself not to get her hopes up. It was too good to be true. Wasn’t it?

“Of course, sir.” The man holding her answered as he stepped away, dragging her with him as she stumbled over her own two feet, her legs shaking with a mixture of fear and adrenaline and hopeful relief.

They only made it a few feet before the Overlord’s voice broke the quiet once more, “And do refrain from taking advantage of her. A rape kit would lead the police right to you, and you know how I handle loose ends.”

Roxanne tensed at the order, a harsh reminder of exactly how helpless she was as she was roughly led over an uneven surface. The man dragging her to God only knew where answered a half-second later, “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will this be continued?
> 
> Yes. 
> 
> However, it will only be continued once I finish my other Megamind fic One White Blank Page... so, I guess you can bookmark it or subscribe to it if you want it to pop back up when I finally update it.


End file.
